heroes_of_order_and_chaosfandomcom-20200215-history
Skills
Skills are special abilities that can be used by any hero. One can be chosen each game and can be used an unlimited amount of times, based on it's cooldown. They require no mana to cast, but have extraordinarily long cooldown times. They can be used to change the tide of a fight and give a hero a sudden advantage. Heal Lv. 1 Effect: Regenerate 250 HP. Cooldown: Tips and Tricks: *This can help early game and it can prevent you from dying but is only effective for yourself. *People argue this is better than heal 2 because of the CD but if you keep all your team from dying early game, it will stop the enemy team get a advantage. MP Regeneration Lv. 1 Effect: '''Regenerate 150 MP. '''Cooldown: Tips and Tricks: *Can be usefull early game when your hero is mana hungry (e.g Paladin, Demon Hunter) but is inaffective late game as mana rarely is a problem. Sprint Effect: '''Increased Movement Speed for 2 seconds. (+ ? MOV SPD for 2s) '''Cooldown: Tips and Tricks: *Similar to the ghost skill in LoL but is rarely chosen as its short effect time. Can be quite useful pre-level 6 but inaffective after. Fireball Lv. 1 Effect: '''Releases a Fireball, dealing 10 + 5 x (player's level) Magical Damage every second to the target. Lasts for 6 seconds. '''Cooldown: Tips and Tricks: *Similar to the ignite in LoL but worse. Not very affective in most games unless you find you can't always land your combos to ensure a kill. Not chosen as only one skill is allowed to be chosen. Frost Bolt Lv. 1 Effect: '''Releases a Frost Bolt, dealing 50 + 5 x (player's level) Magical Damage and slowing the target's Movement Speed by 30% for 3 seconds. '''Cooldown: Tips and Tricks: * Demolishment Lv. 1 Effect: '''Increases Damage to structures by 50% for 8 seconds. '''Cooldown: Tips and Tricks: * Eagle Eye Effect: '''Examine any area on the map for 5 seconds. Invisible enemies can be seen. '''Cooldown: 180 seconds Tips and Tricks: *Is good for map awareness and can help see if the enemy is at dragon or at gijuha. Not as effective on 3v3 map but still can be used. *to use this skill, drag the icon until you see a blue circle come up. Then drag your screen with the other finger (not letting go of the finger you originally pressed down to get the blue circle) and go to the place where you wish to see enemies. You can also pre-drag your screen but still have to drag it out from the skill icon. *this can also be a substitute to a farseeing tonic by just pressing it once. This will find invisible enemies around you. Heal Lv. 2 Effect: '''You and all allies within 10 meters recover 250 HP. '''Cooldown: Tips and Tricks: *A better version of heal 1 and helps your team and yourself. A heal 2 team is suggested for 3v3 as it can help you win trades early game and if 3 heal 2's are used, up to 750hp can be replenished. This can also be put with the immortality tablet and fast healer tablet which increases heals to a total of 40%(?). Blink Effect: '''Instantly "blink" a few meters ahead. (? m) '''Cooldown: Tips and Tricks: *A very good skill and can help you get out of fights or to get into fights. It can also be used to go through walls on certain parts of maps where the walls are thin. MP Regeneration Lv. 2 Effect: '''You and all allies within 10 meters recover 150 MP. '''Cooldown: Tips and Tricks: * Fireball Lv. 2 Effect: '''Releases a fireball, dealing 10 + 5 x (player's level) Magical Damage every second to the target. Reduces healing and recovery by 50%. Lasts for 6 seconds. '''Cooldown: Tips and Tricks: * Frost Bolt Lv. 2 Effect: '''Releases a frost bolt, dealing 30 + 10 x (player's level) Magical Damage and slowing the target's Movement and Attack Speeds by 30% for 6 seconds. '''Cooldown: Tips and Tricks: * Demolishment Lv. 2 Effect: '''Increases Damage to structures by 50%. Reduces Damage taken from structure by 50%. Lasts for 8 seconds. '''Cooldown: Tips and Tricks: * Sneak Effect: '''Become invisible for 2 seconds. '''Cooldown: Tips and Tricks: *This is an escape skill which can be used to escape early game but isn't a guaranteed escape as it only lasts 2 seconds. *This can be countered easily with farseeing tonic late game. Teleport Effect: '''Teleports you to a friendly unit. '''Cooldown: Tips and Tricks: * Its important to save this skill until after you have died. This way you can get right back into the fight immediately after you re spawn. Dont use it on anything else but staying in the fight. * Also try feinting with this skill when you see other teammates getting attack. Often this will deter the enemy and prevent a feed without even using your CD. (Warning: if using the teleport tablet be careful when feinting. Once you've casted teleport on an ally, the three minute cool-down of the tablet's special effect will reset. Canceling the skill before its finish channeling will result in none of the targets HP to be healed.) * The teleport tablet is hands down the most powerful tablet in the game. Every pro team uses it. When this tablet is equipped to the entire team and used intelligently, you and your teammates can prevent feeds constantly throughout the match while also being able to ambush enemies who are chasing a low hp allies. (Warning: when using teleport to aid an ally, its important to determine if the ally is even savable. If you feel like you will be outnumbered after you teleport, it is important to NOT waste your CD because you may also ultimately feed the enemy in the end.) * You can also teleport to wards (including Migrove's bioluminesence skill and Clip's ant sentry skill)